Self-sealing connectors are known for interconnecting one end of a pipe to a plate. For example, a plate such as the floor of a conventional shower base or bathtub requires a fitting at the drain opening for interconnecting the shower or tub to a drain pipe. Difficulty is experienced in positioning the shower base or tub in relation to the relatively stationary drain pipe. The axis of the drain opening may not be easily aligned perfectly with the axis of the drain pipe.
Another problem experienced in presently known connectors is that they require pre-assembly. Portions of the connector must be attached to one side of the plate while other pieces need be assembled from the opposite side. Once this assembly is made, the entire assembled unit including the plate and connector is placed over the drain pipe in an attempt to align the drain fitting with the drain pipe by physically moving the shower, tub, etc. about. This can be a very frustrating and strenuous experience. A need has therefore arisen for some form of connector that may be fitted between a opening within a plate such as the floor plate of a shower or tub and a pipe, such as a drain pipe in which the connector fitting may be attached through from an upper surface of the plate after the plate has been positioned over the pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,632 to Savell, et al. discloses a drain means in partial recognition of the above alignment problems between a plate (such as a shower floor) and a drain pipe. This device includes a two piece construction, one element requiring pre-assembly by attachment to the bottom surface of the shower floor and a second element that fits within a conical shaped opening of the first element. The two loosely fitting elements allow for misalignment between the shower drain opening and the drain pipe axis but requires the use of glue or adhesive to secure the second element to the pipe and to the first element. Special care must be taken to avoid leaks in the glue joints. Disassembly is also made difficult by the usually permanent nature of the glue.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,511 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,668,718 to Cuschera discloses a self-caulking drain. This device also requires sub-assembly of the connector to the shower or tub floor prior to installation over the drain pipe. The Cuschera device includes the advantage of a gasket that may be mechanically deformed by a snap ring to provide an effective seal between the connector and the external wall of the pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,316,724 to Sperry discloses an all rubber outlet pipe connector for tanks. The rubber connector is slotted to receive an angularly oriented flange of the tank. It also includes an opening for receiving the pipe and an O-ring or other gripping device for securing the device to the pipe. The nature of the downwardly oriented tank flange requires subassembly of the connector to either the tank or the pipe prior to final assembly. In either manner, the entire tank must be moved or the pipe must be selectively moved to complete the connection.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,253,406 to McNeil discloses a drain coupling for porcelain troughs. This coupling requires use of a special adapter at the drain pipe end to facilitate connection of a drain grid. The trough is secured to the pipe through a lead or litharge gasket. Screws are provided for clamping a drain grate to the specially formed drain pipe end.
Of the above references, none facilitate connection between a pipe and a plate from one side of the plate and in a manner by which the plate and pipe can be aligned selectively prior to installation of the connector member without requiring that at least portions of the connector member be previously attached to the plate member or pipe.